


Новый парник

by Li_Liana



Series: Идеальный капитан [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, АУ, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Ивайзуми думает о сложностях последнего года в школе парной боевой магии, ему на голову неожиданно сваливается новый напарник.АУ в магическом мире; цикл «Идеальный капитан» №1, приквел к циклу«Самый лучший связующий».





	Новый парник

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Spokon на ЗФБ 2018.

В этом году им повезло. Класс Ивайзуми наконец-то не проштрафился перед самыми каникулами, и все смогли разъехаться по домам, а не отрабатывать на школьных хозработах целое лето, как в прошлые годы. Но теперь войти в обычную учебную колею оказалось неожиданно сложно. Ивайзуми любил бывать дома. И тем печальнее было понимать, что эта поездка была, фактически, последней. В университете каникулы намного короче, и получить право на отлучку еще сложнее. А после него впереди долгие годы службы боевым магом, для которых каникулы не предусмотрены. Конечно, многое зависит от капитана команды. Если он разрешает, то можно хоть иногда вырываться на денек домой, но это совсем не то, что провести в кругу семьи пару месяцев. А если попадется злобный капитан, то родных больше десятилетия не увидишь.

Подобные мысли отвлекали и расхолаживали, и, похоже, не только его. Прошло уже две недели с начала учебного года, а добрая половина их класса витала в облаках, регулярно допуская нелепые и глупые ошибки – и в аудиториях, и в тренировочных залах. Собственно поэтому после конца уроков капитан и задержал всех для воспитательного наезда и распекания.

В их классе уже несколько лет вопреки школьным традициям все три капитанские должности (капитан боевки, капитан магического практикума и дискуссионный капитан) занимал один человек – Ойкава Тоору. Самый-самый. Самый умный, самый сильный, самый прекрасный и обаятельный, самый неприступный, из самой влиятельной и богатой семьи их префектуры, звезда не только их класса, а и всего потока, да и, пожалуй, целой школы.

И единственный из старшеклассников, кто до сих пор не выбирал себе парника. Ни разу, даже временного. Сам Ивайзуми в этом году сменил уже третьего. Не то, чтобы они его как-то принципиально не устраивали, но надо попробовать разные варианты. Заканчивать школу временной парой не разрешат, а постоянного можно менять только раз в два года. И получается, потом в университете останется только один шанс изменить свой выбор. И все, дальше уже на всю жизнь. Ивайзуми не собирался спешить с этим выбором. Но он-то уже с тремя разными попробовал, а, интересно, с кем в итоге сойдется непревзойденный Ойкава? Хотя поговаривали, что после школы он собирался поступать в академию одиночников, но ведь школу-то ему как-то закончить надо, а без парника и выпускные не сдашь.

Ивайзуми рассеянно слушал капитана класса, пропуская мимо ушей почти все, что тот говорит. На Ойкаву гораздо приятнее было смотреть, любоваться каждым его грациозным движением. Он ухитрялся даже ругаться так, что половина класса пялилась на него влюбленными глазами. Вторая половина, включая Ивайзуми, тоже, но старательно делала вид, что это не так.

За Ойкавой постоянно хвостиком бегал его немалый фан-клуб, впрочем, тут же рассасывающийся по малейшему желанию своего кумира. Ивайзуми никогда не входил в число его поклонников, наоборот, при случае старался быть нарочито грубоватым с Ойкавой, хотя слишком явно и не хамил. Да, Тоору ему нравился. Как такая красота может не нравиться? Но Ивайзуми предпочитал любоваться ею издалека – как прекрасным цветком, ветреным рассветом, туманом над рекой…

Он так задумался, что пропустил момент, когда капитан закончил свою пылкую речь и всех отпустил. Ребята уже выходили из класса, когда Ивайзуми только начал складывать вещи, поэтому у дверей оказался последним и совершенно неожиданно столкнулся нос к носу с Ойкавой. Тот легонько толкнул его в плечо, вынуждая вернуться в аудиторию, и прикрыл за собой дверь.

– Я хотел спросить… – начал он.

Ивайзуми удивленно на него уставился.

– Ты будешь моим парником? – после короткой заминки закончил тот.

В первое мгновение Ивайзуми показалось, что он ослышался. Потом он подумал, что такого не может быть, потом, что это, наверняка, какая-то шутка или розыгрыш, или капитан над ним издевается. Но вопреки всем этим мыслям, еще не успев их толком осознать, тут же ответил неожиданно севшим голосом:

– Да.

– Ну и отлично, – просиял Ойкава, схватил его за руку и куда-то потащил.

Ивайзуми всю дорогу болтался за ним балластом, тщетно пытаясь взять в себя в руки и хотя бы понять, что происходит. Ойкава впихнул его в одну из подсобок и запер за ними дверь. Ивайзуми вяло удивился, ведь доступ сюда есть только у обслуживающего персонала, но это же Ойкава Тоору, он все может.

– Что мы здесь делаем?

– А что обычно делают парники? – провокационно ухмыльнулся Ойкава.

Кровь бросилась Ивайзуми в лицо. Он что, имеет в виду… Но в следующее мгновение Ойкава одним грациозным движением опустился на колени и потянулся к поясу его брюк, не оставляя места сомнениям.

От этого зрелища – коленопреклоненный Ойкава! перед ним! – Ивайзуми отключился от окружающей действительности, очнувшись уже от прикосновения губ к собственному члену. С ума сойти! Ойкава Тоору берет у него в рот! Это точно не сон?!

На этом внятные мысли у него и закончились, утонув и захлебнувшись в волнами накатывающих ощущений. Ивайзуми давно не был девственником, но идеальный Ойкава во всем оказался непревзойденно лучшим. Ивайзуми стремительно достиг пика, словно какой-то впервые трахающийся юнец. И в последние секунды не выдержал – запустив руку в волосы Ойкавы, прижал его голову к себе, и несколькими толчками кончил в него, вбиваясь прямо в горло.

Пока он, ошалевший от скрутившего его оргазма, плавно сползал по двери на пол, Ойкава встал, довольно облизнулся, как сытый кот, и начал раздеваться. Ивайзуми настолько вырубило, что он осознал то, что видит, только когда уже оставшийся с голым торсом Ойква начал снимать брюки.

Ивайзуми словно подбросило. Он прыжком сорвался с места, обхватил Ойкаву, впечатывая в ближайший стеллаж и лихорадочно целуя – везде, куда только мог дотянуться.

– Ого, у кого-то темперамент прорезался? – рассмеялся Ойкава.

А потом реальность рассыпалась сотней осколков, с равным успехом ускользая и от сознания, и от памяти. Нежная мягкая кожа под его руками и пальцами… Приглашающе раздвинутые перед ним длинные стройные ноги… Эти же ноги, уютно устроившиеся у него на плечах… Ойкава под ним – такой близкий, доступный, полностью обнаженный, открывшийся и отдающийся… Упругие ягодицы под его руками… Его набухший и подрагивающий от возбуждения член, протискивающийся в восхитительно узкое и горячее отверстие… Мозговыносящие ощущение пульсирующей, сжимающейся вокруг него плоти… И перекрывающий все это чистый незамутненный восторг от самого факта, что он трахает Ойкаву Тоору.

Ивайзуми кончил, выплеснувшись в него, и привалился сверху, пытаясь тяжело отдышаться. Но когда Ойкава, снова смеясь, поцеловал его, Ивайзуми начал целовать в ответ и уже через несколько минут понял, что готов для нового раунда. За которым почти без передышки последовали и третий, и четвертый, после которого Ивайзуми все-таки выдохся. Он обессилено повалился на пол подсобки, отчаянно борясь с непреодолимым желанием заснуть, не сходя с места.

Тут же оказавшийся рядом Ойкава одним четким, уверенным движением раздвинул ему ноги, пристраиваясь сзади. Ивайзуми мысленно кивнул. Ну да, безумием было бы рассчитывать на неравную пару с Ойкавой. Скорее, наоборот, тот бы мог не ложиться под него. Даже если бы он не согласился, Ойкаве стоило только пальцами щелкнуть, и из желающих стать его нижним парником выстроилась бы очередь. Равные парники – это и так большое одолжение от Ойкавы. Тот выебал его быстро, неожиданно коротко и бесстрастно, даже как-то по-деловому.

– Пойдем оформлять парничество? – едва кончив, тут же спросил он.

– А, ага, – Ивайзуми замешкался с ответом, и запоздало спохватился, до тошноты пугаясь этой мысли: – Но я же еще в первую неделю зарегистрировался! С Акирой Куними!

– Временно ведь как, всегда? – уточнил Ойкава

– Ну да, – кивнул Ивайзуми, перекатываясь на спину, чтобы не говорить с Ойкавой, уткнувшись лицом в пол, и только теперь понял, к чему тот клонит. – А ты что, хочешь постоянным парником сразу?

– А ты против?

– Эээ… нет. – Вообще-то это была довольно плохая идея, и Ива понимал это даже сейчас, когда от здравомыслия не осталось и следа. Но как можно отказать Ойкаве? Да еще и после всего, что между ними было?

Ойкава хмыкнул, провокационно стрельнул взглядом и проворковал:

– Как удачно ты перевернулся.

И склонился на его вялым и опустошенным членом, снова взяв его в рот. Ивайзуми лишний раз убедился, что языком и губами Ойкава работал просто божественно. Не прошло и четверти часа, как у него снова был такой стояк, словно и не он тут до этого изображал страстного героя-любовника несколько раз подряд.

Ивайзуми попытался подняться на ноги, но Ойкава припечатал его к полу, уперевшись ладонями в плечи, а потом привстал и сам насадился на его член – сначала медленно и плавно, а потом задал такой необычный, одновременно рваный и завораживающе ритмичный темп, что Ивайзуми сначала не мог удержаться от стонов, а потом и от вскриков при каждом его движении. Он очень надеялся, что хотя бы Ойкава сообразил поставить звукоизолирующее заклятие, ибо он сам сейчас ни на какую магию совершенно точно не был способен.

Ивадзуми безумно хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью утонуть в ощущениях, но разве можно перестать любоваться Ойкавой? Как можно не смотреть на его мускулистое тело, то приподнимающееся, то опускающееся? Как оторвать взгляд от стекающих по идеально светлой коже бисеринок пота или от прикушенной нижней губы, или от прилипшей ко лбу челки, или от скользящей по этим, таким сладким, губам довольной отстраненной полуулыбки? Или пропустить самый финал, когда Ойкава выгибается дугой, словно пронзенный насквозь силой его оргазма и едва слышно вскрикивает?

Ивайзуми с усилием разжал пальцы, намертво впившиеся в бедра Ойкавы. Поначалу он не прикасался к нему, не мешал вести, задавать темп и скорость, но когда почувствовал приближение пика – не удержался, схватил, не давая ни на миллиметр отстраниться, предельно вжимая в себя, вталкиваясь так глубоко, как только мог, и еще глубже.

Ойкава легко скатился с него и потянулся к рубашке. Обалдеть! Она аккуратно висела на углу соседнего стеллажа, как и брюки, и все остальное. А вот одежда самого Ивайзуми жалким комком валялась в углу.

– Тебя помочь привести себя порядок? – спросил Ойкава.

Ивайзуми фыркнул. Боевей маг он или где? На миссиях придется часами стоять, удерживая заклятия – без выносливости тут никак, как и без умения встать, когда, кажется, каждая клеточка тела протестует против этого.

Когда они выбрались из подсобки: как всегда безукоризненно прекрасный Ойкава и помятый и слишком очевидно затраханно выглядящий Ивайзуми, тот прямым курсом потащил его в канцелярию. Ивайзуми, позевывая, плелся за Ойкавой, совершенно четко понимая, что сейчас готов подписать вообще все, что угодно. Даже если потом сто раз пожалеет об этом.

И, очевидно, это было заметно даже со стороны. Школьный клерк несколько раз спросил его, уверен ли он, что собирается стать постоянным парником Ойкавы, и не хочет ли еще денек-два подумать. Но Ивайзуми не хотел. Он понимал, что его жизнь и все дальнейшие планы стремительно катятся в тартарары. Вот только имя этой пропасти – Ойкава Тоору, и Ивайзуми совершенно точно не прочь туда упасть.

Потом они ходили к коменданту. И, вяло удивившись, Ивайзуми выяснил, что Ойкава, оказывается, жил не в общем блоке, как все ученики без парников, а в личной комнате на этаже ассистентов. Вот только теперь, когда у Ойкавы появился парник, комендант категорически отказался их туда вдвоем пускать, так что придется Ойкаве переезжать к Ивайзуми. Выглядел комендант при этом как-то странно и не менее странно смотрел на Ойкаву, но Ивайзуми был слишком вымотан и слишком не в себе, чтобы придавать этому значение.

А потом они пришли в его комнату, и Ивайзуми на мгновение стало обжигающе стыдно при мысли, как он посмотрит в глаза Акире и как объяснит все это. Но Ойкава сам небрежно бросил с порога:

– Теперь я его постоянный парник, выметайся.

Ивайзуми поначалу даже разозлился, но Акира не только не обиделся, а наоборот, поспешно собирая свои вещи, не сводил с Ивайзуми восхищенного взгляда, в котором без труда читалось: «Вау! Парник самого Ойкавы!». Ивайзуми понял, что Акира еще и хвастаться всем будет, что его бывший парник теперь вместе с неприступным непревзойденным первым красавцем и лучшим магом школы. На этом его совесть и успокоилась.

Когда Акира ушел, Ивайзуми запоздало сообразил, что они-то кровати сдвинули еще в первый день, а вдруг Ойкаве это не понравится? И что делать? Раздвигать обратно или сначала спросить? И как об этом сказать? И вообще, как это, жить вместе с Ойкавой?!

– Раздевайся, – приказным тоном сообщил тот, начиная расстегивать рубашку.

Ивайзуми с ужасом понял, что хотя он буквально засыпает на ходу, но Ойкаву он хочет гораздо больше, чем спать. Ойкава первым повалился в постель, в ту самую, где еще вчера они спали с Акирой и приглашающее похлопал по простыне рядом с собой.

– Чего ты копаешься?

Дважды звать Ивайзуми не пришлось. И это была очень длинная ночь. Как и следующая, и множество ночей впереди.


End file.
